For various applications, it may desirable to define the plug-in sequence for two pairs of plug connectors. For example, for safety reasons a second pair of plug connectors may not to be assembled until a first pair of plug connectors has been connected. This type of arrangement is desirable, for example, in the case of airbags.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,699 discloses a generic electric plug connector assembly in which a first and a third connector are arranged in a housing. A second connector is associated with the first connector and a fourth connector is associated with the third connector. A locking projection on the housing prevents the fourth connector from being attached to the third connector before the second connector has been connected to the first connector. The second connector has a projection comprising a ramp which is moved before the locking projection on insertion of the second connector into the first connector. The ramp allows a locking element of the fourth connector to be raised and moved beyond the locking projection on attachment of the fourth connector to the third connector to define a plug-in sequence of the two pairs of connectors.